


What The --

by booksnrantsnstuff



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man - Far From Home
Genre: F/M, FFH spoilers!!!!, I'm actually doing multiple chapters?, Some instant reactions that I think would happen, actually now maybe it's extending into a plot...?, that post credit scene came at us
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksnrantsnstuff/pseuds/booksnrantsnstuff
Summary: After the Spiderman: Far From Home post credit scene! SPOILERS for FFH!!A story following Peter & company directly after the mid post credits scene. It starts with initial, brief reactions to this event and gradually progresses to a tale of Peter's efforts to deal with this occurrence throughout his remaining summer and return to school.I hope you guys enjoy it!!(This is such a bad summary. I apologize :/)





	1. Man, I wish I wasn't sitting on this lamp post right now.

What the... Shit. I'm so screwed.

Will they think everything's true if I run? Because man, I really want to be anywhere but here. People are taking videos of me getting labelled as the villain! But what does that matter?! That was my face up there! Not Spiderman. Me: Peter Parker! Scratch frame - you're probably wondering how I got into this situation. It's a long story, but let me be the first to say that Mysterio is a little bitch. Beyond that, I'm not even sure. Unfortunately, everyone else seems to love Mysterio. Specifically, most of the growing mass of people around me probably adore him! Kashoot me now.

"It's not true! You know that, right?" 

The question was pointed at MJ, but whatever response she had was drowned out by cries of "liar" and "traitor" and "Peter Parker"... I couldn't listen anymore. I had to get out; everything was too loud - too many people - I just needed to… my webbing shot from my wrist and I swung up to a rooftop, well away from the crowds who were spurred to action by the libel. 

Incoming call: May  
"Peter! I saw the news. Are you ok? Can you make it home?"  
"I'm spectacular, thanks. Sorry, that was - I'm just -"  
"It's ok. Come home."  
"Alright. Bye, May."

Calling: MJ 💟  
"Hey, hey, are you alright?"  
"I'm fine. It's just a bit crowded. Are you alright?" Irritation laced her voice, and I worried it was directed at me. I knew it probably wasn't, but did I really know for sure at this point?  
"I'll - I'll come down and get you…"  
"No! Peter, get out of here! It's just a rumor. I'm sure it will, er, blow over. But for now, I don't think it's very safe for you to be out. Hey, watch it!"  
"What? What happened?"  
"Oh, you know. Minor conflict. Text me when you get home."

Call disconnected.

Well, at least I don't have to go back to school for a couple of weeks. I can just lay low; maybe MJ is right. Maybe it will all blow over. Better yet, maybe people won't believe it. After all, I'm just their friendly neighborhood Spiderman…


	2. The True Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A text stream between Peter and MJ, still directly following the events of the post credit scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, just so you know, italics represent text messages. I hope you enjoy it!

_ Hey, MJ. I’m home. Where are you?? _

_ I’m still there. _

_ What? Why?! _

_ You know me; I’m observing… _

_ Then what’s going on? Wait… Do I want to know? _

_ Yeah, it’s mostly fine. Most people support you, you know. You’re still THEIR Spidey. _

_ Ok… I feel like there’s a ‘but'. _

_ But… There are people who looked up to Mysterio. His fake powers are a bit more… flashy… than yours. _

_ I know. I mean I trusted him to be the next big thing more than I trusted myself… Why wouldn’t people who don’t even know the full story do the same? _

_ I wouldn’t… and what do you mean ‘the full story’? _

_ My side. _

_ Do I know your whole side? Does Ned? Have you told… anyone? _

_ May and Happy know a lot. Ned knows a good bit. There’s a lot I... haven’t told you just yet… _

_ I get it. Maybe you should tell your story, though. Like, to everyone. That way, people would understand. They only know Mysterio’s side of things; of course they’re going to believe the only story they’ve heard. _

_ I guess you’re right. But I don’t want to completely confirm that I’m Peter Parker! _

_ Ok, so tell me. I’m still in the middle of things. You know I’ve been dying to say something more to these jerks. :)) _

_ Can’t you just ‘he saved my life’ or something?? _

_ Not very convincing… Look, I get it if you don’t want to tell me… _

_ That’s not it! _

_ Then what is it? _

_ It’s just… the story has some parts I... don't really want to remember right now.  _

_ Oh! Of course, yeah, don’t worry about it. I’ll just rip on Mysterio. _

_ You do have a point though… So, well, here’s a general idea. I got on this spaceship from the bus trip to the MOMA. It was kinda an accident. The next thing I knew, I was on this planet called Titan and Thanos was there and we tried to beat him and we couldn’t and then everyone was snapped and then we came back and we went through these portals and Thanos was there and so was Tony and it was kinda terrifying… Sorry. I’ll calm down now. You know what happened from there. So we go on this trip, and Fury tells me that I need to team up with Beck to stop these monsters. You mostly know how that played out, too. After you showed me the projector, I went to Berlin to find Fury and tell him about Beck being a fraud. Instead, I got stuck in one of Beck’s illusions. He just kept throwing memories and worries and everything at me and he wasn’t wrong… it was like he was inside my head… he made it look like the illusion was gone and I told him about you and Ned and Becky and then I got hit by a train because I was still in the illusion and I went to jail… I guess everyone’s really nice in the Netherlands though, so that was good. Happy picked me up, and we flew to London. I fought Mysterio, and he threw illusions at me until the end. I know his illusion broke apart at one point… someone had to have seen that, right? I didn’t even mean for him to die… he used illusions and shot at me and I just …. i don’t know … stopped it. I was sending the drones back, not to attack people. Well. That was a mess. But there’s my whole truth. _

Damn. He really does need a hug.

“Guys! Hey! Listen to me. I was there. Spiderman saved my life. Mysterio was a fraud! I saw his illusions myself. They even started getting torn down by Spiderman. Chunks of the video hologram thing stopped playing!”

“Why should we listen to you?”

“Why should you listen to a liar and some random news reporter  _ instead _ of me? Shut your mouths and listen up; I’m about to tell you the whole truth.”

_ Peter, it's going to be okay. Can I come over? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next I've got reactions from around NY, and eventually the story will wrap back to Peter and MJ. I hope you guys are liking it! Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Have a great rest of your day!!


	3. Maybe it won’t be so bad after all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! The '...........' between lines represent a change in setting/point of view. I hope you enjoy the chapter!
> 
> (Also, Ms. Warren is Peter's physics teacher from Homecoming, and NYNN and Luke are just random things I came up with.)

“Excuse me, are you Ms. Warren?”

“Can I help you?” The door creaked, the sound matching the tense tone lacing her voice.

“Could we have a moment of your time? We’re with The Daily Bugle.”

With a camera pointed at her face, she was overcome with a feeling of obligation. “Alright, please, step inside,” she muttered, moving to the side and further opening the door.

“Thank you. We just have a couple of questions. We’re sure you’ve heard the news about Spiderman, his true intentions, and his real name. What are your thoughts?”

“Of course, nothing gets the news to a teacher’s house like their will to agonize a kid,” she murmured under her breath. Sighing, she raised her voice and continued. “Peter is brilliant, and he has a good heart. If it is really him, I’d feel even safer than I did before. But either way, don’t you think you should stop tormenting our superhero and an innocent kid?! Kindly show yourselves to the door.”

“We have a few more --”

“Show yourselves to the door.”

…………

"Hey guys, Flash here. I just watched the idiot reporter on the news, and I want to be the first to say that I support Spiderman! What's being said are lies! I was there. I watched that Mysterio guy and Spiderman fight. There's no way Spiderman is in the wrong. I think I owe him my life - even if it really is Peter Parker. Honestly, now that I'm thinking about it, it does make a lot of sense… that's besides the point! Spiderman is awesome… So there’s no way he could be Peter… Peter’s a dickwad. Spiderman, on the other hand, is always looking out for us. He’s suave and amazing and everything Peter isn’t. Anyways, now it's time for us to look after him!” 

“Flash! Come downstairs. Your mother and I wish to speak with you.”

“Coming! Gotta go. They’re probably about to sing my praise,” I said with feigned confidence, throwing in a wink to hide my apprehensions. “I have a feeling we'll be talking about this again. Until next time, guys!"

………….

“So folks, the controversy surrounding Spiderman continues to grow. Around New York, people have risen up in his support. A protest was even organized at around 3 PM today in the center of Queens. Let’s watch a clip:

> “Hey! Daily Bugle! Get out of Spiderman’s way! You’re a joke. One time he did a backflip on a roof for me, and it was awesome!”
> 
> “He got my bike back!”
> 
> “He stopped a bank robbery.”
> 
> “He saved my daughter and I from a car accident!”
> 
> “He helped stop Thanos!”
> 
> “Some weird girl told me the whole story. Mysterio just made illusions! Spiderman took him down - he saved the world from a crazy dude!”
> 
> “He’s here for us now that the Avengers are… You know. Let him be!”
> 
> “He helps out the police force more than you could ever know!”
> 
> “spiderman, spiderman, spiderman, SPIDERMAN, SPIDERMAN, SPIDERMAN, SPIDERMAN…”

As you can see, many people showed up sporting their own Spiderman costumes to express their gratitude for the good he’s done. Videos of people expressing support for Spiderman are trending across the majority of social media platforms - as are videos of Mysterio’s apparent illusion crumbling in London. Peter Parker’s teachers and classmates support both Spiderman and Peter Parker - though as different people - in this difficult time. His primary opposition remains The Daily Bugle and its listeners. Based on our polls, around 80% of New York City civilians view Spiderman as a positive or neutral force, demonstrating that even in light of the release of Daily Bugle reports, the majority of New Yorkers stand behind Spiderman. Spiderman, whoever you really are, if you’re watching, I hope you know that we at New York New News support you. Thanks everyone for tuning in tonight. This concludes NYNN News at 8. Catch us again tomorrow morning!”

“Cut! You’re off air. Nice work, Luke.”

………….

Peter, sitting on the couch sighed a breath of relief. “May, I’m going to get some water. Want any?”

“Thanks for asking, but no thanks.” May paused, turning on the couch to face him. “The news report - it’s good news. Don’t you think? 80% is a lot of support, Peter. All your hard work from before is paying off. They still support you!”

“Maybe. I guess. But May, their support doesn’t change the fact that my name is out there. I don’t know what that means yet. I --” Peter trailed off, looking down at his hands. “What if -”

“No ‘if’s. Get your cup of water and sit back down. Besides, Happy’s on the look-out. Stop worrying for now, and give yourself a break. Brooklyn-99 is on!”

A smile broke across Peter’s face, cutting through the stress hidden in his raised shoulders and furrowed brows. 

Thank the gods for May.

………….

News reporting was fun, but he didn’t dig the name Luke. He also didn’t particularly enjoy the feeling of his adopted stubble, the way his teeth were so straight, or how tall he was. 

Being on the inside, though, made all the hassle seem worthwhile. All those little words running across the screen beneath the camera brought him a step closer than he was yesterday. He felt a smile grow on his face as his false skin disappeared, and he stepped back into Luke’s externally-locked house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly so pumped because I planned out an actual story (maybe 10 chapters?) with some form of plot! It's starting ;) !!! 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading!
> 
> Have a great rest of your day!


	4. Happy Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter... Hopefully it will help to transition the story. Text messages are written in italics! I hope you guys enjoy!!

_ MJ 💟 : Hey, are you busy? _

_ Peter : I’m just hanging with May. What’s up? _

_ MJ 💟 : I think it’s about time I watched Star Wars… _

_ Peter : Are you kidding?! You haven’t seen it? Do you want to come over and watch?? _

_ MJ 💟 : I’m free in half an hour… _

_ Peter: I’ll make popcorn! _

_ MJ 💟 : You really have all of them? _

_ Peter : Of course. They’re important to life. Should I invite Ned? _

_ MJ 💟 : Do you … really want Ned with us? _

_ Peter : ...No? _

_ MJ 💟 : No. See you soon ;) _

…………...

“Hey there, Toomes. I heard a story from a little birdie on the outside; the spider-kid is named Peter Parker.” A devilish smile spread across Gargan’s face, his veins pulsing beneath his scorpion tattoo. “Isn’t that the kid your daughter went to school with? The one from her, er, smart kid team?”

“Peter Parker? Yeah, she went to school with him. I met him, though. There’s no way that kid could be Spiderman.”

“I guess. I mean, you did say you didn’t know who it was. I offered to have the spider taken out,” he purred, and Toomes’s blood churned. “You would’ve taken me up on my offer if you knew who it was.” A chuckle escaped Gargan’s lips, and Toomes molded his face into a smirk.

“Of course. It’s not Peter.”

“You do seem quite sure for a man who ‘doesn’t know who it is.’”

“I met the kid! Peter doesn’t have an ounce of physical ability in his body.”

“If you’re sure…”

“I feel like you're implying something.”

“No! Of course not. Why would I?”

“I don’t know who it is, Gargan.”

“Would you swear it, Toomes? Would you swear it on your daughter’s life?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very excited for the next couple of chapters!! This one is kinda just a filler to slightly pivot the direction of the story. Thanks again to all of you for reading!! I hope you are liking the story.
> 
> Have a great day! :)


	5. The Spider in the Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

One day earlier:

_Unknown: Hey, is this still Peter?_

_Peter: … Can I help you?_

_Unknown: It’s Liz. I got a new number. I saw that thing on the news a couple days ago._

_Peter: All the way in Oregon?_

_Liz: Yeah, I mean NY’s reaction at least. Is it true? Is it really you?_

_Liz: You don’t have to answer… but it would make a lot of sense. You always disappearing when he showed up... the stuff with my dad…_

_Liz: Not that it’s your fault._

_Liz: My dad and I talked about it afterwards. He was just trying to do his best with what he had, but he knows he ended up in jail because of himself, not Spiderman. So if it is you, I’m not mad or anything._

_Liz: I mean I’m kind of still mad but not really mad…_

_Liz: Peter, I know you’re reading my messages._

_Peter: Yeah. I guess it could make sense. How’s Oregon?_

_Liz: You’re avoiding my question… and by not answering my question, I feel like you’re kind of answering it…_

_Peter: What Mysterio said wasn’t true._

_Liz: I believe that it wasn’t COMPLETELY true._

_Liz: It’s okay. You don’t have to come out and tell me. Like I said, if my dad can accept what happened, I definitely can._

_Peter: …_

_Liz: It’s just been kinda hard - the not knowing. I feel like I don’t know much of anything, really._

_Liz: Sorry. I don’t even know why I’m laying this on you. I guess I’m a bit more upset than I thought… but not with you. Just with how things turned out._

_Liz: I shouldn’t have texted. I’m sure you’re getting crap from all over the place -- I don’t need to add to that. It was good talking with you… I hope you figure this whole thing out._

_Peter: For what it’s worth, I’m sorry about everything._

_Delivered 7:52 pm_

  


_Liz: Hey, weird question but what do you do if you think someones in your house but youre not sure_

_Peter: What?_

_Liz: My mom shouldn’t be home for another hour and i hear people coming up the stairs what do i do_

_Peter: Hide! Can you go out a window_

_Liz: 2nd story, hiding_

_Peter: What’s your address, can you call 911_

_Peter: Liz are you okay_

_Peter: Where do you live, I’ll call the cops_

_Peter: Liz_

_Peter: Liz?_

_Delivered 7:59_

“911, what’s your emergency?”

“Hi. I think my friend’s house got broken into. I think she might be in trouble.”

“Do you have an address?”

“No. She lives somewhere in Oregon. Elizabeth Toomes?”

“We’ll run a search. Thanks for letting us know. Just stay calm; everything will be okay.”

……………..

Present: 

“You know, it makes me sad that I have to threaten you to get you to work with me, Toomes. I really thought we were on the same side here.” A sinister smile spread across his face, his teeth matching the pale shade of Toomes’s face. “Do I need to remind you of all the reasons we hate the spider?”

“No, of course not. But I don’t see why knowing his ‘possible identity’ is so important to you - or how it relates to me or my family. If you care this much, just send your guys after him. We’re still stuck in here,” he murmured, gesturing around the scuffed, white halls before letting his arms fall slack at his side.

“There are bigger things going on than just taking down the spider. He’s going to pay for what he’s done: splitting up your family, getting you stuck in here, wreaking havoc on our livelihood.”

“Sure. I still don’t see how this has anything to do with my daughter. Or me. Besides, you don’t even know that Peter Parker _is_ really Spiderman.”

“I may not know for sure, but I’m pretty sure that you do. Besides, that’s why I made a plan to lure the spider out of his web and into our… I don’t know... spider spray? I need to work on this part of the speech.” Toomes’s face turned a deeper shade of grey. “Don’t worry. That part of the plan doesn’t involve your precious daughter. I just needed her to make sure you would help me.”

“What help do you actually think I’ll be? I’m in prison. So are you,” Toomes hissed, his eyes narrowing.

“Tsk tsk. You’ve really lost your edge. No matter, I’m sure you’ll have enough… motivation… to help. And Toomes, when we really start this plan, neither of us will be stuck here anymore.”

“Bullshit. If your men could’ve broken someone out of prison, you would’ve been gone ages ago.”

“I’ve added some new men. There’s a great guy - I’m sure you’d love him - he’s a real kicker. We really do see eye to eye quite well. Anyways, he’s making a team. We’re on it.”

“That doesn’t explain why you think we’re making it out of prison.”

“He’s got a guy. From what I’ve heard, he can keep people convinced we’re still in prison for as long as we need.”

“You believe that?”

“Yeah. His shows around the world have been pretty impressive. I completely trust him to get us out. I mostly trust him to keep the guards convinced we’re still locked up for a few days.”

“Why should I even go along with this?”

“Do you want to see the picture of my men with your daughter? You know I’m not bluffing.”

Toomes sighed. He couldn’t fail her again. “So what’s the plan?”

“Tomorrow night. Stick by me after dinner. I’ll get you through the illusions, and we’ll be out before you know it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually making me super happy, so I really hope it's making you guys happy as well! I'm very excited about where this story is going, and I'm super pumped to actually write write the next chapter (I have a page of jumbled planning and concepts I want to include!) to mix in some fluff. Happy days.
> 
> I hope this makes sense because it's the middle of the night and I'm very heckin tired. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and have a great day!


	6. Come Out Come Out, Little Spider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience :))
> 
> To ...make up for... how long this took, the chapter is like 2.5 times as long as normal.
> 
> Sorry, thank you, and I hope you enjoy!

Five days earlier: 

“He’s got to have a team out there… Or he’s alive - no, focus!” He snapped his head to the other side and returned to his pacing. “He’s dead for now. So he has to have a team. A dying man’s last wish isn’t to send a video like that. I’ve got to find the team. Then -- ”

“Sir, may I speak with you?”

He scowled, hitching his eyebrows up on his well-wrinkled forehead. “Can’t you see that I’m busy? Did you not request a meeting at 3 pm?”

“Yes, but --”

“Is it 3 pm yet?”

“No sir, but -- ”

His tone grew threatening as he cast his chin downwards and nodded pointedly at his watch. “Then wait outside of the door until I am ready to speak with you.” The door shut gently and he returned his voice to its usual mutter. “I just need to find the team. To find the team, I need… None of this is right… How could I find the team without even knowing who Mysterio is? ...Oh.” His eyebrows raised with surprise. The answer was so clear; he just needed to run a face scan. Once he knew the identity, ‘Mysterio’s’ motivations wouldn’t be hard to find. Then, he only needed to search for connections, and, ultimately, find the team. A sinister grin spread across his face moments before the knocking on his door returned. “Fine. Please, come in.”

“Thank you for your time. It seems to me that our interests may be in alignment.”

“In terms of scientific development?” 

“I may have caught some of your recent… train of thought… from outside your office.”

“You’re one of Fury’s boys.”

“On some occasions.”

“And on others?”

“I’m whoever I need to be. Please, call me Dmitri. What interest do you have in the spider?”

“He’s taken something from me. I would much like it back.”

……………..

Present 

They were walking together, the three of them. Hand in hand down the railroad tracks. The sun was slowly sinking in the sky, casting rays of light onto Peter’s smiling face. The sun was near blinding, and Peter had to focus on only looking at the blood-red and orange tint of the sky around it. Soft pinks were reflected on Ben’s caring face as he smiled at Peter, seeming to exude love from his very being. Peter turned his head to the left, smiling back at the beaming Tony, who reached to ruffle his Peter’s hair with his free hand. “Do you hear that?” Peter asked. “The train? I can hear it coming. Shouldn’t we move?” Tony and Ben continued smiling, dragging Peter between them with iron grips. “It’s coming! Wake up! We have to -” Peter felt pain shoot down his back as he was launched towards the red sky, carried by the sound of gentle laughter. He was 

f

a

l

l

i

n

g

throu

gh the ground

and then the dirt is covering him he can’t speak he can’t see he can’t get out of the hole

he can only smell smoke and hear as the laughter turns into screams

Peter bolted upright in his bed, gasping for breath. It’s not real, it’s not real, it’s too real… 

_Peter: Hey_

_MJ 💟: Dude why the fuck are you awake it’s like 3 am_

_Peter: Then why are you awake ??_

_……………………..._

Honestly, MJ thought to herself, it was a good question. She was waiting for her dad to come home, but why hadn’t she given up yet? It was three in the morning. He must have taken an extra shift... or something.

_MJ: Fun murder shows are fun distractions. But you didn’t answer my question_

_loser💟: It’s not important. Why are you distracting yourself?_

_MJ: ‘It’s not important.’_

_loser💟: Touché. An answer for an answer?_

_MJ: Fine. You first_

_loser💟: I just had a weird dream. Your turn._

_MJ: Good weird, weird weird, or bad weird? And I’m just waiting for my dad to get home._

_loser💟: It’s not important. Where’s your dad?_

_MJ: Work. No big deal. I just thought he’d be home by now. What was the dream about?_

_loser💟: Seriously, let’s just move on_

_MJ: How about we talk about other stuff then_

_loser💟: Sure, like what_

_MJ: Like about how I’m coming over right now_

_loser💟: No! It’s not safe!!_

_MJ: Dude chill it’s fine. Besides, I already made up my mind_

_loser💟: Seriously, please don’t. Some stuff happened with Liz and just in case it isn’t a coincidence…_

_loser💟: I feel like you aren’t listening_

_loser💟: Please stay home_

_loser💟: Please please please_

_MJ: If there was someone tailing me other than the news (which there isn’t) they wouldn’t be expecting me to be leaving at 3 am. I’ll be fine. I’ll even be careful. We’ll watch some more Star Wars. I’m putting my phone in my pocket, see you in 15_

MJ didn’t particularly care to watch any more Star Wars. If it was what Peter wanted to do, though, she would eagerly watch whatever movie. And then she would watch Peter. She loved watching Peter love things. She loved the way his eyes lit up and his forehead relaxed for once in his goddamn life. She loved the way he glanced at her, like he was checking to make sure everything was okay. She loved knowing that when she was with Peter, everything was always okay.

She had gone over to his apartment last night as well, although it was at a much more normal hour. MJ realized pretty quickly how reliant she was on Ned to fill the silence, but she decided soon afterwards that leaning against Peter and letting him play with her hair was way better than listening to Ned ramble. They watched the movie like that until MJ layed down on his lap so she could watch his face. She made so many mental sketches of Peter and his joy. Plus, when she laid down, she could feel his abs. And damn, his abs were really good. After the first movie ended, they both seemed to realize that they would have to get up to start the next one. 

Not a good option.

Peter found a solution, and he quickly started talking. He started out by telling her about how Fury planned something with him for a few mornings later. He didn’t really tell her all the specifics, just that it would prove that Peter Parker and Spiderman were different people. She figured it would be a projection or something. Peter kept talking. His talking about Fury slid into glasses from Tony Stark. Tony Stark turned into Thanos and the big fight. The fight turned back into Tony, and how he was gone, and how much Peter misses him, and how much the Tony illusion hurt, and how much Mysterio hurt him, and the train, and how holy fucking much Peter misses Tony. MJ doesn’t really remember how she took it, but judging by the anger-filled tears she remembers running down her face, it wasn’t well. And then she was hugging him and asking him what the fuck he meant by "Then I got hit by a train…" She burrowed her face into his shoulder and didn’t let go for at least ten minutes.

It made for the most perfect cuddle time, other than the super depressing stuff. But that was okay; MJ was so grateful that he opened up to her. If it could take any of the load off of Peter, she would listen for days.

If she was being honest, she was currently most grateful that he was wrong about people following her. She only had about 5 more minutes of walking before she would get to… elaborate on the good parts of last night. 

That’s when she saw him, speed walking towards her in the middle of plain sight.

“Peter! What are you doing? You can’t be outside!”

“I got worried!”

His voice sounded really weird. He must have really been worried. Guilt flooded through her as she replied. “I told you I would be fine. I’m fine, see?” MJ waved her hand in the air, adding extra sarcasm to try to hide the unease that had been bubbling inside of her. Peter grabbed her hand and started pulling her forward. “Hey! What the hell! Stop pulling so hard.” He kept walking forward, his head ducked slightly, silent. He made a right turn into an alleyway, not releasing her hand.

Finally, he spoke. Peter’s voice was not what came out. She opened her mouth to scream, only to have an odd smelling rag thrust into her mouth.

She stared into a pair of foreign eyes, too unloving, too bored, too apathetic to belong to Peter. “Don’t worry, you’re helping. We won’t hurt you. We only want the spider.”

Peter, she thought. She had to warn him. They were doing this to get him - to hurt him. Her vision was starting to blur. She pulled out her phone and started to text Peter with her free hand. Fake Peter didn’t seem concerned, maybe thinking she was texting for help.

_lover💟: dad is home sry_

She pressed send half a second before she lost the fight and darkness consumed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm so sorry that this took forever. I couldn't get the story exactly how I liked it, and I completely shut down for a bit. Plus my school started a few weeks ago, and that definitely hasn't helped (don't do IB kids). Anyways, for anyone who is still reading, thanks for sticking with me! Sending love to all of you --  
> (also I hope this doesn't suck bc I don't want to proofread oops)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Yeah. So, I have a few more chapters written for this... I'll probably post them all in the next couple of days. Maybe I'll keep going with this and actually develop this story I've been thinking about ? I'm undecided.  
> Thanks for reading :)  
> Have a great rest of your day!!!


End file.
